


Ditto

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, University Life, amor sucre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: Candy has been acting a bit strange and it's up to Nathaniel to find out why.Based on My Candy Love University.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr. My tumblr is otomeofmyheart.tumblr.com

“NATHANIEL!!!” Rosa shrieked. She finally found the punk standing on the corner leaned against a stop light. She marched up to him, a pissed off look pinned to her gorgeous face. 

Nathaniel, unfazed by her sudden outburst, raised his scarred lip in a mocking smirk. He pushed his body away from the wall, daring to step closer to the fuming Rosa. “What? Did you come here to finally see my skills?” he condescendingly to her as he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Rosa stomped her black heel down and pointed a well manicured finger into his chest as she stared him down. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CANDY?!?” She belted out. Her brows knitted together and her mouth screwed up tight as she waited his answer.

Nathaniel looked taken aback for a minute before suddenly regaining his composure. He slightly turned his head to look away from the annoying woman in front of him. “I don’t know what you are talking about” he finally said through gritted teeth.

Rosa glared at him intensely. “Bullshit! I know you are the reason she is.... not herself anymore.... She’s missing classes and hasn’t been back to her dorm in days...” she trailed off, her features softening and looking worried. She looked down at her fingers and picked at the imaginary dirt under them to distract the well of emotion threatening to overtake her.

Nathaniel grabbed her by the shoulders tightly. “What the hell do you mean?! What happened to her!? Where is she?!” he yelled, pushing back the thoughts of what could have happened to her...None too pleasant. “Please Rosa! Please tell me you know where she is!” he pleaded desperately. He remembered that Candy had been assaulted on her first day back. His worry was cracking his perfectly carved persona and it showed.

Rosa stared up at him her golden eyes wide in shock. Nathaniel... caring about someone? And not only that... he had no idea what was going on. She felt his hands tremble where he gripped her. “S-She’s at the nightclub in town. She’s been there every night with some girls I don’t know. She won’t even talk to me Nathaniel... I don’t know what is going on, but if you can help.... I hate asking you this, but please talk to her. I lost my best friend once... I don’t want to lose her again” she said wiping her eyes a little and taking a step backward.

Nathaniel ran a hand through his messy blonde locks and took a deep sigh. That last part about not losing her again really got to him. “That’s it cotton top? You made me think she was hurt somewhere and in desperate need of help. So she is spending more time partying than studying and hey picked up a few new friends while she was at it, what’s it to you?” he smirked, his bravado resurfacing. Of course all of this was part of the act. He will just so happen to go to that very nightclub tonight, purely by coincidence. He may even pick up a chick there, specifically by the name of Candy. Perhaps he may even take her back to her place and promptly leave. Maybe. 

Rosa, unaware of his intentions glared at him. “I regret ever helping her get together with you in the first place.” She whispered icily, before turning her back and storming away.

“Ouch...” he said pressing a hand to his heart teasingly. He didn’t have to pretend on that one too much, those words hit their intended mark. He shook his head, ridding the unnecessary thoughts. “Time to get ready for a night on the town...” he muttered to himself as he lit a cigarette and walked slowly home.


	2. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next short chapter in this series. Next one up is the smut. May add more chapters later if people would like this to continue or to suggest a new idea for me to write about.

“This place smells like sweat…” Nathaniel said with annoyance as he and two of his friends entered the club. He pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and pushed passed people in the crowded club. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything different considering this place just opened and it’s Saturday night.” he muttered to himself. He made his way to the bar and ordered a jack and coke and shooed his friends away. “Go find some girls or something and leave me alone. I’m not here to hold your hands.” He grabbed his drink and made his way to a small unoccupied table that faced the dance floor. His honey colored eyes scanned the dance floor for anyone resembling his ex girlfriend.

Suddenly his eyes landed on two girls dancing in close proximity to each other. One girl had long dark crimson hair, Heterochromia , fishnets and a leather mini dress. The other girl, a few inches shorter with (length/color) hair was enjoying herself, waving her hands above her head and letting them caress her friend’s arms. Nathaniel’s eyes followed her movements from behind. Her short ripped [color] shorts and [color] halter top left just enough to the imagination, but she was damn sexy. He shut his eyes tight. “Later Nathaniel”, he thought to himself. “Right now I need to find Candy and get her out of here. I see a lot of hungry wolves ready to pounce, myself included.” His eyes fell over the girls dancing in front of him again. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Candy caught him kissing some girl he met at a party the following night. He didn’t know why but he felt horrible knowing she had seen him. It didn’t make sense to him. She was his ex and they had been broken up for 3 years, if you could include the year they tried to make work long distance as being together. Something about seeing her watering eyes and trembling lip made her disappointment and hurt palpable…. He just couldn’t do it again. He never wanted to hurt her, not again. 

The (color) haired girl tossed her head back laughing. Her face flushed and shiny from her perspiration. The red headed friend made eye contact with Nathaniel and smirked. She nudged her girlfriend and motioned with her head to look in his direction. Nathaniel wasn’t one to feel shy, not anymore and boldly held his gaze. When the girl he was so eager to ogle from behind turned around however, his jaw nearly dropped.

It was Candy. Her (color) eyes narrowed and a mischievous smile graced her face as the tempo of the music picked up. Candy whispered something into her friend’s ear, her eyes never leaving Nathaniel’s before they started to grind on each other. Candy’s hands made fluid like motions in the air as she dropped her ass to the ground before slowly coming back up, her back against her friend. She gave Nathaniel a come hither motion with her index finger, a teasing (lipstick color) painted smile on her face.

Nathaniel felt something stirring in him, making his blood boil, like a beast rousing from a long slumber. Suddenly the song ended and she was strutting her way to him, one glorious long shapely leg after the other. He felt the need to squirm in his seat suddenly, but opted for a long swig of his drink to distract him from her approach.

“You should dance instead of just watching.” Candy said as she reached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in to him, a direct view of her cleavage in his sights. She knew what she was doing.

Nathaniel gave her a naughty smirk, raising his eyebrow in a seductive manner. “Sorry angel…. I don’t dance. You know this. I prefer the…view.” he said huskily, his eyes wandering over her body in a not so subtle way.

“I bet.” she replied settling herself in his lap and biting her bottom lip. “Hey… Can you do something for me?” she said stopping herself as if waiting for his nod of approval to continue. She twisted one strand of her (length/color) hair around her long slender finger.

“Shit this is Candy?! If I didn’t know her face so well I wouldn’t have recognized her at all. What is she up to?” he thought to himself. Outwardly he tilted his head to the side in a cocky manner. “Yeah? What can I do to be of… service angel?” he asked in the voice he usually reserved for the bedroom. He licked his lips slowly and made a show of it.

Candy fluttered her long lashes, looking the part of a seductress. “Nath….” She started again, using the nickname he only ever let her call him. “Can you please close your eyes and stay still?” She ran her hand through his messy blonde locks, her fingernails scratching his scalp in a pleasurable motion.

Nathaniel nearly groaned from just having his head scratched. No one had done that for him since Candy. He forgot how amazing something so simple felt. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the sensation. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft press against his lips firmly. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that it was her mouth. He had memorized her lips and dreamt of the way they felt every night for years. He felt Candy’s lips part slightly and her slick tongue gently lick his scar before prodding his lips, seeking entrance. He greedily obliged, his tongue intertwining with hers in a fevered dance. After a while she pulled away, sucking his bottom lip as she parted from him.

“What was that for?” he panted slightly, his wolf like eyes hooded with lust. He felt intoxicated, drunk off her kiss. She gave him a little sexy smile, running her fingers down his chiseled chest.

“Because I wanted to. Because I want you. And you want me too.” She said matter of factly, grabbing a fistful of his green coat. And before Nathaniel could make any type of protest Candy rocked her hips against his. Her effect on him evident.

“Even if you try to deny it Nath, part of you still remembers what it’s like to be with me. Maybe the only honest part of you…” she whispered into the hollow of his ear. She slide a kiss against his neck before looking up at him challengingly.

Nathaniel grabbed her, not saying another word. He growled at people to move as they made their way out of the nightclub. He needed to think, but he couldn’t do it here. And he certainly wouldn’t risk letting Candy stay at the club with a pack of wolves.

Yes… This was all for her sake…


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT!!! Fun fact: I wrote this at 2 am.

“We’re here…” Nathaniel said as he stopped in front of his apartment complex. He released Candy’s arm as he fished for his keys in his light blue jeans.

Candy leaned against the side of the building. Her (color) eyes watched him in a thoughtful way. Her mouth was parted slightly almost innocently, much different than she had been at the club. Her eyes followed his every movement as though she were trying to solve a complicated puzzle without having all the pieces.

Nathaniel opened the door after a bit of fumbling due to nervousness. He turned his head to look at her, quickly masking his nerves with an arrogant smile. “Ladies first.” he said extending a hand towards the open door.

Candy seemed to hesitate for only a second before making her way through the door. She paused at the entrance as she looked in. As her eyes scanned his immaculate dwelling she almost went into shock. The whole apartment looked and felt as though she had stepped into a time machine. Nathaniel’s apartment had barely changed in the four years since she had last seen it.

“Hey, you know it’s cold outside.” Nathaniel said. After being significantly ignored for far longer than he would have liked he pressed up against her back.“Not having second thoughts are you?” his husky whisper breathed into the back of her ear. He reveled in how she jumped suddenly. It looked like her facade was suddenly cracking.

Candy moved to the side, letting Nathaniel walk in. He shucked off his heavy plaid green coat unceremoniously and dumped it onto his couch. She watched his back as he did so, imagining the way it looked with his shirt off. Her thoughts went back to the many times their bodies had entwined on that very sofa. She averted her eyes to focus elsewhere, but everywhere she looked there was another memory. There was hardly a place his body hadn’t laid claim to her on. Candy flushed deeply, feeling her body remember all too clearly, as the ache between her legs began to intensify.

Nathaniel’s watchful golden eyes didn’t miss a second of her darting eyes or the way she was rubbing her thighs together. He felt his face heat up as he knew what she was thinking about. “Shit this isn’t good. I only need to ask her why she is acting strangely. I shouldn’t sleep with her. I can’t! I don’t deserve…” Nathaniel stopped his thoughts and cleared his throat. “Hey so Candy…. I never expected you to be the party girl type. Not that I mind of course, but you were always going on about not missing class and studying. What made you decide to join us on the dark side?” he said as he poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to her.

She accepted it, pausing with her lips on the rim. She regarded him as she took a big gulp. “I just did. That’s all there is to that. Or are you going to tell me that there was a big reason for you to do the same thing?” Candy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. Obviously she was not going to make this easy on him.

Nathaniel smiled, a little unnerved by her way of directing his own question back at him. He decided instead to avoid answering it all together and try a different approach. “I didn’t see the normal gaggle of idiots with you. Though you seemed really close to the girl you were basically humping on the dance floor.” He said finally, knocking back his glass.

Candy gave him a knowing look. “Hm, noticed that all by yourself did you?” She took another deep drink from her glass. She smiled up at him before setting her drink down on his counter. “Now Nath… did you really bring me all this way to play 20 questions with me? Or…. did you want to do something more fun?” she said as she walked towards another door. “The bedroom is this way if I remember correctly right? Why don’t we go play in here like we used to?”

Having had enough Nathaniel grabbed her wrist before she turned the knob to his bedroom. He turned her towards him and pinned her to the wall. “Why are you doing this?” he asked her quietly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. His face was set into a strange mix of anger and sadness. “Why are you acting like you have no self worth? What happened to you?” His mask was breaking completely. He was losing the part of him he made up to trick the world.

Candy stared back at him stunned. “Wha-What do you mean? This is what you wanted right? This is what you keep asking me for! This is how I get your attention! You brought me here knowing full well what I was planning on doing! Why are you changing your mind now!?” she shouted. Her (color) eyes started brimming with tears. Her hands shaking.

“What are you talking about?! Why are you ignoring your friends?! Why are you skipping class? I never told you to do these things! I never wanted you to act like me!” he released her wrist and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

“Why is it okay for you to act like that and not me!!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE BETTER THAN THAT!!” he shouted out of breathe. He panted and released his grip on her shoulders. “You’re better than me…” he said quietly and pulled away from her.

Candy grabbed his hand before he pulled away completely. She laced her fingers with his. “Nath wait… I… I only wanted… to feel connected to you again. I missed everything we were. It hurts so much sometimes I can’t concentrate. I tried to talk to Rosa and Armin about it, but they blew it off. They told me I should just get over it, that it’s been years. They tell me to just find someone knew and Rosa keeps pushing guys at me. They don’t understand. I had real feelings for you. You and I had big plans for our future… And even now I feel better every time I see you. Even when you make those crude jokes to get a rise from me. I feel like myself again. Like I can tell you anything. I wanted you to see me as someone new and someone old. Someone you can start fresh with, but someone who is familiar and you knew fondly. Because I couldn’t help it, but since I came back… I only fell for you all over again. But you always fooled around with girls you met at parties and bars. I thought if I was more like them I could get you to pay attention to me… I’m sorry.”

Nathaniel kept his head turned away the whole time she spoke. Eventually he looked her in the eye, his eyes a little watery. “Candy…. I never wanted you to feel that way. I kept myself at a distance because I don’t deserve you…”

Candy grabbed his shirt suddenly and pressed her lips to his to quiet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue licked his bottom lip. Nathaniel’s arms wrapped around her waist as his body pressed her into the door. Both panting after they parted.

“Nath, please make love to me… I’ve only ever wanted your touch. And for four years all I could do was remember how it felt to be wrapped up in you. Please… even if you don’t love me… Just for tonight.” she whispered quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

Nathaniel kissed her forehead, bending to scoop her into his arms without another word. He opened the bedroom door with little difficulty and walked into the dark room only lit by the moon. He gently placed Candy on top of his mattress before shutting his bedroom door. He crawled on top of her, his long fingers trailing along her curves. His lips pressed against the side of her neck and slipped down to her collarbone. He suckled on the skin there as she let out a soft moan. Slowly his hand slid up her tank top, rumpling the fabric. His fingernails gently ran over her abdomen and climbed higher to cup her full breasts. He could feel his own desire starting to flare, especially as she let out a shaky breath. His other hand slid to her waist, his fingers wandering under the waist band for a second as he gave her a rough kiss. Nathaniel’s tongue darted around her mouth, entangling itself with her own slick appendage. He let his eyes open as he pulled away, saliva connecting their still open mouths. He flicked the button of her pants open and let his fingers find her buried treasure. She was soaked through her panties with anticipation.

“That’s a good girl.” he murmured as his fingers found her moist entrance. He pushed her bra up, Candy’s breasts spilling out. His golden eyes looked up and down her body and the lewd things he was doing to her. He suddenly yanked her bottoms off. Then He slid down her legs, spreading them so he could see all of her. Without much more ceremony he pressed his lips to her lower ones. His tongue lapping against her slick walls before suckling on her clit.

Candy grabbed fistfuls of his hair, her hips undulating against his face. She wrapped her legs around his back as he pressed his tongue against the inside of her. Suddenly he slipped his finger inside her and pumped as he continued to tease her sensitive clit. 

He felt his manhood press painfully at the fly of his jeans. “You taste so good and I want to take my time with you. I want to make you experience immeasurable pleasure, but I think I’m at my limit… I’m far too excited because it’s you. I feel like I could be dreaming.” he said huskily as he pumped two fingers in and out of her. She wreathed under him, gasping and moaning, her inner walls clenching his fingers tightly.

“Th-Then please put it in…. Oh my god please Nath… I need you.” she panted out, her back arching off the bed, the sheets sticking to her damp skin.

Nathaniel quickly pushed his pants and briefs to his ankles. His member stood erect, pre cum beading at the tip. Then he paused, suddenly unsure. “Hey are you sure about this?” he asked as he situated himself between her legs. He watched her face carefully for any sign that she would back down.

She smiled at him. “Yes.” She said without a second thought. Her face was flushed, but she looked happy. Her (color) hair cascaded down his white pillows like lace. 

He leaned over her, his erection pressing into her sex as he kissed her sweetly. He penetrated her slowly, letting her adjust to him. She was so tight, it felt like she was made to fit snugly around him. He slowly moved his hips in a circle. When she let out a tiny whimper and grabbed his forearm he knew he could continue. He rocked his hips against hers slowly at first. Then his strokes became longer and then faster. Soon her soft moans became swears, her grip on his arm became nails biting down his back, and the soft creaking of his bed became the sound of his headboard hitting the wall. His right hand gripped her hip as he thrusted into her again and again. His left hand reaching up and finding purchase on her breast as he tweaked her nipple.

“P-Please Nath… More… Please… I’m all yours!” she screamed out her ecstasy overtaking her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back, her hands running themselves from his back to his hair.

The sounds of their love making and heady smell of their sex intoxicated him. He thrusted into her at an erratic pace. Hard and fast as he felt his end coming.

“Nath… Nath… I’m… I’m going to….” she panted, her voice strained. Soon her back arched completely off the bed as her climax hit her like a tidal wave. After four years abstaining from sex Candy climaxed so hard her body couldn’t contain it. She felt a hot liquid gush from her. This alone nearly ended Nathaniel. He gave his last few erratic thrusts as he rode out her climax before pulling out and letting his cum shoot out on her belly.

He reached over to his side table where he kept tissues and cleaned her up before falling on the bed beside her. She had fallen asleep immediately after their coupling. He watched her sleep silently before reaching over and gently soothing out her hair and caressing her face. “You’re so beautiful. I never thought this would happen again, but I’m so happy it did.”

He wrapped his arms around her and let the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
